Cole MacGrath
' Cole MacGrath' is a Conduit from the inFamous universe. He appears in Brawl Legends ''and ''Sony Playstation Smash Bros. ''Cole is also set to return in ''BOND Legends ''and will be featured in an arc revolving around ''Ultimate Tenkaichi. Although he later becomes an ally of the heroes, he originally followed his evil karmic destiny and served the Fallen Lee alongside Starkiller. History Cole MacGrath, who lived in Empire City, was a simple bike messenger tasked with the job of delivering packages. He and his best friend, Zeke Dunbar, had dropped out of college to spite their parents. They began their training in New Marais, where they learned to climb buildings to escape a flood that ruined most of the city. Cole returned to Empire City where he met Trish Dailey, his girlfriend. Soon he was assigned to deliver a package to the Historic District, specifically requested by an unknown caller. When he arrived he recieved a phone call telling him to open the package. When he opened it, there was a metallic sphere inside that soon caused a massive explosion that destroyed most of Empire City. He woke up in a crater burnt and disoriented, but still alive. He made his way to an evacuation point and was electrocuted, somehow surviving. He soon passed out and woke up in a hospital, where he learned he had electric based super powers. Empire City: Post-Blast Cole gradually began developing his powers, learning new ones throughout his missions. After the Blast Empire City was placed under a quarantine, leaving the citizens unable to leave due to theft, rapes, disease, and overall "civilization commiting suicide". He and Zeke soon learned about a crate of food that dropped in Archer Square and set off to recieve it. It landed on the giant statue and Cole blasted it down. Soon a faction known as the Reapers began attacking them and Cole quickly disposed of them. Afterward citizens ran toward the food. Cole had the choice to blast them and keep the food to himself and his friends or let them get their fair share and hope that there'd be some left over. He chose to fry them. Soon a man who called himself the Voice of Survival hacked the TV broadcasts and called Cole a terrorist, turning the already terrified populace against him. Even Zeke gave him odd looks and Trish blamed him for the death of her sister, Amy. He and Zeke set out to leave but ran into a police blockade opposing a mob. Cole shot through the mob to start a riot and he and Zeke made their way through to the other side of a bridge. They ran into a wall of wire and machine guns and soon had to jump off the bridge. Zeke fell into the harbor below and Cole landed in a building and was greeted by name by a woman named Moya. She claimed that she'd help Cole escape if he could find her husband John. He did several missions under Moya's orders and escorted a train to safety while searching for John. The people began throwing rocks at Cole due to his negative actions and he electrocuted one of them, so they'd know who was in charge. He continued his search for John and soon discovered a black tar that either killed citizens or turned them into Reapers. He learned this tar was made by a Conduit named Sasha. He met with a Conduit named Kessler who showed him destructive visions of the future and left him. He met with Sasha and fought her until a group called the First Sons took her. He went into the Warren and had to fight a group called the Dust Men. They were led by a Conduit named Alden Tate, who Cole had run into after escorting Trish and a bus full of medical supplies from the Neon to the Warren. Tate lifted the bus to the top of the hospital and vanished. Cole rushed to save Trish and did, but was scorned for using his powers for evil deeds and they stayed broken up. Zeke was kidnapped by Alden after trying to spy on the Dust Men and Cole had to rescue him. Alden was arrested after Cole battled a Golem Conduit and he and Zeke were put in charge of guarding Alden from the Dust Men, who would rescue him from prison. Zeke left his post to help fight off the Dust Men and the cops were slaughtered as Alden escaped. Cole eventually met up with John, who turned out to have not been Moya's husband and has never heard of her. Cole then directs his attention to helping John recover the Ray Sphere (the bomb he delivered). He and Zeke find the Ray Sphere on top of a tower built by Alden and Zeke manages to get it, but is soon caught between Alden and Kessler. Zeke attempts to activate the Sphere so he can get powers, making the choice to kill thousands for his own selfish reasons, but nothing happens. Kessler claims to know whats wrong, and Zeke looks Cole in the eyes as he leaves with Kessler. Alden goes mad and destroys his tower. Cole soon fights Alden on the bridge between the Warren and Historic Districts and wins. Alden begs to team up with Cole to kill Kessler and in Cole's hesitation, jumps into the water below. Cole now angry at Zeke, heads into the Historic District. Trish is kidnapped by Kessler and Cole races after her. He soon sees people on two buildings. One holds Trish, the woman he loves and the other holds six doctors, who can help save the lives of millions. He chooses to save Trish but finds out that the woman wasn't her and Trish was one of the doctors. He uses his healing ability to bring her to life long enough for her to scorn him about his evil actions and she dies hating him. He buries her and swears vengeance on Kessler. He and John track down the Ray Sphere and he has a choice to activate it and make himself more powerful or destroy it for good. Angered and blinded by Trish's death, he activates it. John tries to pull it away but it opens up a vortex that literally rips John apart. John and the Ray Sphere are gone, but Cole got what he wanted. He tracks down Kessler at the site where he got his powers and fights him. Zeke appears and helps Cole but is thrown aside by Kessler. Cole strikes Kessler with lightning and wins. Kessler grabs Cole and projects images in his head showing that Kessler is from the future where he fights a Conduit known as the Beast. He could've killed the Beast but didn't battle it due to his family's well-being. His family was killed and he went back in time to rewrite history and make Cole stronger. The only thing that drove him forward was his wedding picture, when he married Trish, with Zeke as his best man. Cole learned that Kessler was his future self and Kessler died. Cole vowed that he'd be ready when the Beast came. Now evil, however, Cole ripped Empire City apart and became its tyrant ruler. Soon the Beast emerged and Cole began to fight it, but lost and Empire City was destroyed further. Meeting with the Fallen After the battle with the Beast, Cole was forced to go to New Marais so he could strengthen his pow ers and even gain new ones. He meets with two Conduits named Kuo and Nix, who control ice and fire, respectively. He discovered a device that can transplant one of their powers to him and he chose Nix's fire abilities. After absorbing the required amount of devices called Blast Cores, he prepared to face the Beast again but was soon met by Fallen Lee and Starkiller. The Fallen promises to make him even more powerful and the three of them kill the Beast without discovering who it was. Cole is then offered to work alongside Starkiller and is promised more powers if he accepts. He learns he and Starkiller have some things in common and joins him and The Fallen. Then they arrive in the Smash Bros Universe where Fallen Lee tells them about the Chosen One and they accept their mission, acting as superiors to The Fallen's armies and Algol (who Starkiller had fought while under Vader's training, but only through illusionary methods). Season 1 Cole first appears alongside Starkiller after the merging of the universes. He and Starkiller are seen talking and trying to call The Fallen. They are shown to know several things about one another and even have a brother-like attitude, shown when Starkiller calls Cole "Kessler", which angers him. Cole shoots lightning at Starkiller in anger and Starkiller blocks and puts him in a Force Choke (seemingly their equivalent to "Say Uncle"). Cole gives in and after Starkiller releases him, he calls The Fallen to inform him of the Chosen One's arrival. They are then assigned to dispatch Algol. They call Algol and inform him of the heroes' arrival, to which Algol states he already knew. Starkiller warns Algol about the Chosen One's powers and ends the call. After Algol's defeat they are commissioned to guard the entrance to the Fallen's hideout. The heroes break through and Cole and Starkiller greet them. They are challenged by two of the heroes: Cole faces Rig Hyuga and Starkiller faces Jon Kurosaki. As the other heroes leave, the battles commence off-screen. As the battle begins, Cole manages to keep Rig at bay. Rig soon runs at Cole and hits him with a Chidori, which is just absorbed and seems to heal him. The Rig holding Cole turns out to be a Water Clone and Cole starts to short-circuit as the real Rig runs up behind him and shuts off his electric current, causing him to lose consciousness. After the defeat of the Fallen his history of evil deeds is reset and he decides to follow his hero path. 'Redemption' Given a second chance at life, Cole decides to redeem all of his sins and follows the good Karmic path. His reset life is unaltered until the food drop at Archer Square. Rather than be greedy and steal the food, he lets the crowd get their share of the food, which Trish approves of. At the police blockade on the bridge he runs ahead of the crowd and takes the heat from the cops while the other citizens continue through the bridge. When he saved the train, the people in the crowd praised his heroism and treated him like one of the family. After he saved Trish in the Warren they got back together due to his heroic deeds. Then in the Historic District, when torn between saving his girlfriend or six doctors, he chooses to save the doctors and Trish falls to her death. (Showing that no matter what choice he made, Trish still dies). He uses his healing ability to bring her to life long enough for her to say she was proud that he'd been using his powers to help people and she died loving him. He buries her and swears vengeance on Kessler. When he and John find the Ray Sphere, he thinks of how everyone had died because of it and hits it with everything he's got. It opens up a portal and John gets thrown inside and gets literally ripped apart. He runs and manages to escape. Kessler calls saying Cole made a reckless decision and he should've activated it. Cole simply replies that he'd rather not kill anyone else with the Sphere and prepares to fight Kessler. He still manages to kill Kessler and keeping Kessler's warning in mind, prepares to fight the Beast. Original Timeline (inFamous Universe) In the original timeline, Cole developed his powers without the activation of the Ray Sphere. He married Trish with Zeke as his best man, and also had twin daughters. Soon the Beast arrived and although he could've stopped it in the early days, Cole fled with his family. Soon the Beast became too powerful and destroyed Empire City, New Marais and also caused the death of Trish and Cole's daughters. He tried to stop the Beast but it became too powerful and Cole was forced to use his newest and most dangerous power: time travel. Taking on the alias Kessler, he went back in time, took control of the First Sons, and tricked his past self into setting off the Ray Sphere to develop his powers early. He soon set up many events and kidnapped the past Trish, killing her so that past Cole wouldn't be tied down by his emotions. This caused his past self's anger to flare and he was soon defeated. With his last breath, he apologized to Trish and showed his past self the future. He soon died afterward. Original Timeline (Brawl Legends Universe) His life was the same as inFamous dimension Kessler up to his confrontation with the Beast. Cole prepared to face the Beast, but the entity was soon pulled into another realm alongside Cole. In this realm, the Beast became a servant of the Fallen Prime and was effortlessly defeated by the Saiyan Nero and shinobi Rig Hyuga. Soon the battle with the Fallen commenced and Cole just barely survived the destruction of Earth, saved only by his newly-obtained Ionic Drain power, which sustained his life from all the excess energy produced. He soon witnessed Lee Hatake go mad after the defeat of Fallen Prime due to his new powers and seeking to prevent this future, used his time travel ability to venture to the time before Lee's team even traveled to this realm. As he was about to kill Lee and warn the others of the danger, he was stopped by Fallen Lee. Attempting to fight back, Cole stood no chance against his power and was brought to a divergent New Marais where he was killed by Lee when he activated the RFI and sent Cole back to the future where the planet was destroyed, leaving him with no breathable air as the RFI absorbed his life force. Cole's only regrets were that he failed to stop Lee and the Beast and realized that if he did succeed in killing the past Lee, the Fallen would still destroy everything, meaning he died in vain. *Although this Cole is a form of "Kessler" in Brawl Legends, he never went by the name Kessler as he didn't go back in time to strengthen himself, but rather to stop Lee from becoming evil. Role in PlayStation Smash Bros. Hero Cole: Cole's exact role in PlayStation Smash Bros. hasn't been revealed yet, but he is one of the main prota gonists to be featured in its adventure mode: Dimensional Evolution. However, it is known that at some point in the story he will come across and team up with Kratos, Jak, and Nathan Drake. Evil Cole: Evil Cole's exact role in PlayStation Smash Bros. is also unknown as the time, but it is known that he's one of the antagonists in the game, allied with such villains as Baron Praxis or Zoran Lazarevic. Soul Calibur: Retribution Cole would also appear in Soul Calibur: Retribution as a guest character exclusive to the Playstation 3 and Vita ports. His role in the story is unknown (as the story is still unknown) but it is known that he fights Algol and would win both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, the two swords being infused into his amp weapon. This game marks the first time outside the canon inFamous series that Cole can follow either Karmic path, as he would be divided into two separate versions of himself once he first comes into contact with Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. What lies in his soul is Karma. Powers As a Conduit, Cole has many powers dealing with electricity and forms of weather control. Depending on his karmic state, he even has powers over either ice or fire. Initial Powers *'Lightning Bolts:' Cole is able to shoot his lightning in bolts. *'Grenades:' Cole is able to form electrical grenades of many varieties. *'Megawatt Hammer/Rockets:' Cole is able to focus his lightning into rocket-type bursts. *'Gigawatt Blades:' During his time in Empire City, Cole learned to access Gigawatt Blades, a tranformation of his lightning into "blades" of pure electricity. *'Polarity Wall:' A force filed-type shield tha Cole uses to stop bullets and other forms of magnetic material. Not effective against rocks. *'Psychic Touch:' Cole is able to read minds through touching a person's forehead. *'Precision: '''Cole is able to precisely aim his electric arcs like a sniper. *'Lightning Storm:' A power he used in Empire City, Cole can call lightning from the sky and direct it as he sees fit. *'Tesla Missile:' When Cole is near a powerful source of electricity, he can create a missile that he controls with his thoughts. This power is strong enough to instantly kill creatures such as the Ravagers. If nothing is there to charge the missile, however, it will disappear. *'Lightning Hook/Tether:' Cole can also manipulate his lightning into a tether-like form. This enables him to not only latch onto buildings and vehicles like a grappling hook, but he can also use it to pull enemies and objects toward himself. *'Kinetic Pulse:' Using electromagnetism, Cole is able to pick up and propel heavy objects such as cars and other magnetic objects. Good Karma *'Cryokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate ice. Cole uses this to make Freeze Rockets, Grenades, and can even launch himself into the air with ice. *'Pulse Heal:' Cole can use his electricity to heal wounds. He also uses this to heal from absorbing electricity. *'Arc Restraint:' Cole uses this power to trap his enemies rather than kill them. *'Overload Burst:' Cole concentrates his electricity and then releases it in one burst. *'Frost Shield:' Cole mixes his ice powers with Polarity Wall to create an effective shield. Still not effective against rocks. Evil Karma *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate fire. Cole uses this power to make Hellfire Rockets, Napalm Grenades, and can even fly short distances with what he calls the Firebird Strike. *'Drain: Evil Cole can also heal by absorbing electricity, although he doesn't always obtain it from technology. Although this is an evil power, Cole is able to use it whenever he's a hero, just preferring not to. Alternatively, Evil Cole can also use the Pulse Heal alternative, but chooses not to as he's become less concerned for citizen safety. *'''Bio-Leech: Cole uses his drain ability to leech dormant electricity from a person, draining their life away as well. *'Arc Lightning: '''The polar opposite of Overload Burst, Cole releases his lightning in one continuous stream. *'Spikers: Cole is able to summon creatures known as spikers that can assist him in battle. These creatures can fire small amounts of an unknown chemical substance in inFamous 2, and fire acid in Brawl Legends and Playstation Smash Bros. Ionic Powers *'''Ionic Vortex: Cole is able to summon a tornado at will. *'Ionic Freeze:' A form of cryokinesis, Cole is able to release a stream of ice that instantly freezes anything caught in its way. *'Ionic Drain:' A form of pyrokinesis, Cole uses his drain ability to drain the electricity out of anything in his surroundings including people. This power also seems to emit radiation as poor civilians who get caught in it emit a red aura. *'Ionic Storm:' An evolved variation of Lightning Storm, Cole releases the lightning all in one burst, and doesn't direct it. Kessler's Powers *'Time Travel:' Kessler was able to utilize a one-way time travel ability. *'Teleportation:' Kessler is able to teleport at will. *'Shockwave Clones:' He can emit electrical shockwaves that appear in his likeness. *'Reverse Psychic Touch:' In addition to reading minds, Kessler can also project his own thoughts into another person's mind, as well as visions of the future. *'No Karma Limit: '''As Kessler is Cole's future self, and the fact that no future is set in stone, he has access to all of Cole's abilities, regardless of his karmic state. This is due to Kessler having lived both scenarios as he's both Hero and Evil Cole's future self. This ability is shown in the game ''inFamous 2 when a player completes the game as both karmas. Brawl Legends Powers These are powers added in Brawl Legends through Ultimate Tenkaichi and other storylines. *'Ki Control:' Cole learns to channel Ki in the Dragon Ball universe. *'Flight:' Cole also learns to fly. *'Ionic Blast: '''A new Ionic power, Cole fires Ki-enhanced lightning in similar manner to Vegeta's Final Flash. *'Tesla Bomb:' Created from the same methods as Tesla Missile, Cole is able to channel electricity throughout his body and then shoot it in a similar fashion to Goku's Spirit Bomb. *'Gigawatt Burst:' As in the Overload Burst, Cole concetrates his electricity and then fires it off in a beam fashion similar to Gohan's Masenko. *'Gun Handling: In the universe of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Cole and Evil Cole are able to wield and skillfully operate several firearms such as pistols, rifles, AK-47s, and even RPGs, whereas this would be impossible for Cole due to his electrical powers (which would result in the gunpowder exploding). This, however, is non-canon to the inFamous Cole, as he's merely a skin (or costume) for the multiplayer aspect of Uncharted 2. '' *'Enhanced Forms: In Soul Calibur: Retribution, Cole gains enhanced powers and new forms through his usage of both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, similar to Lee Hatake in the canon Brawl Legends. Cole is also the only guest character in Soul Calibur: Retribution ''to have owed both swords or wielded one or the other. ''(As Cloud chooses Soul Calibur, Sephiroth takes Soul Edge, and Master Chief, after wielding both, abandons them at the end of his story). He is also a rare case in the wielding of the Soul Swords. Instead of wielding both in a similar fashion to Algol, Cole immediatley bonds with both swords, and as the two fight for control of his mind, the energy feedback produced causes Cole to be split into two people: a heroic Cole wielding Soul Calibur, and an evil Cole bearing Soul Edge. (similar to how Siegfried and Nightmare were once a single being, but were later split into two). #'Spirit Cole: '''This form of Cole has bonded with Soul Calibur. His amp is now fused with Soul Calibur and, colored a light blue, takes on a crystalline design with an icy aura surrounding it. This changes Cole's lightning to a bright blue with a white nuance, and begins to emanate an icy, crystalline discharge. His skin becomes a noticable, light tan color, similar to Siegfried when he possessed Soul Calibur, and his eyes glow a bright blue color, similar to a mix of Kessler and ''Mortal Kombat's ''Raiden. His voice also displays a heroic echo effect similar to "god-like" heroes of popular media. Spirit Cole is given the ability to crystallize his enemies without killing them, and his lightning is enhanced by the ice produced within Soul Calibur. He also changes his outfit. Similar to ''inFamous 2, Cole wears a white shirt with dark blue track pants bearing a blue Union Jack. He also gains spaulders similar to Siegfried in Soul Calibur IV ''(only shorter), and wears crystalline gauntlets like Siegfried. He, like Cole in ''inFamous 2, would be voiced by Eric Ladin. #'Chaos Cole': This is a form of Cole that has become possessed by Soul Edge. His amp is now fused with Soul Edge and, colored a maliciously dark shade of orange, now takes a more evil appearance with a dark orange crystal in the hilt showing what appears to be a skull underneath. His lightning becomes black with a dark red and orange nuance, similar to the Cole that activated the Ray Sphere, and gives off a fiery aura when discharged. His skin becomes pale, reminescent of Raphael rather than the Evil Cole, and his eyes become red with a black scelera, similar to Pyrrha Omega. His voice also becomes warped and takes on a malfested tone, similar to Nightmare. Chaos Cole is given the ability to incinerate his enemies with the flames of Soul Edge bonded with his Ionic Storm powers. His outfit also udergoes changes. He now wears a red shirt with a skull design and wears black pants with a red Union Jack. His right arm has also transformed similar to Nightmare's, only not as pronounced. He also bears spiked spaulders which appear similar to Spirit Cole's spaulders. Unlike Spirit Cole, he would be voiced by Jason Cottle, (Cole's original voice actor), in order to give himself a more evil-sounding voice. #'Balanced Cole:' This is Cole's form when both Spirit Cole and Chaos Cole reunite. With this, his amp is fused with both of the Soul Swords, taking a unique combination of a fiery crystal design with a small indention of a skull underneath a diamond crystal. It would emanate both a crystalline ice aura and a fiery aura. His lightning would discharged in a dark blue color with slight orange coloration added to a red aura, giving off a purple effect. As he's achieved perfect balance of both swords, this Cole has the power to either crystallize or incinerate his enemies. He appears as a combination of the two Coles, bearing the traits of Chaos Cole on the right side of his body, and Spirit Cole's features on the right side of his body. His skin undergoes slight changes, as it has a split coloration of light tan (on his left side) and slight pale tint (on the right). His right eye glows a red color (for Soul Edge) and his left eye glows blue (for Soul Calibur). His voice takes on a similar effect to Algol's, as a mixture of heroic echo and malicious distortion. He would be voiced by both Eric Ladin and Jason Cottle, to give a "fused" voice effect, similar to the fusion warriors in Dragon Ball Z. Trivia *Cole is one of the most recurring characters, appearing in two seasons of the canon Brawl Legends, ''a main character in the video games ''PlayStation Smash Bros ''and ''Lego inFamous, as well as a guest character in the Playstation versions of Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion, Soul Calibur: Retribution, and the untitled Naruto Shippuden: Narutimate Storm Project 2012 (alongside Jak from the Jak and Daxter series). *In addition to LeeHatake93's hypothetical game ideas, Cole makes an appearance (alongside Japanese Playstation Mascots Kuro and Turo, Pacman, and American Boxart Megaman) in Street Fighter x Tekken as a guest fighter on the Playstation 3 and Vita versions. *He also appears as downloadable skins for Uncharted 2: Among Thieves' multiplayer, and for both LittleBigPlanet and LittleBigPlanet 2, ''and is available in both his hero and villain incarnations for all three of those games. Gallery Cole Empire City.png|Cole in his Empire City appearance after being redeemed into a hero Evil Cole Empire City.png|Cole as he appears in Season 1, as his Evil karma version from Empire City Anime Cole.png|Cole's appearance in Brawl Legends' Season 3, based on his appearance in inFamous 2 Cole in battle.jpg|Cole's original appearance after being redeemed Cole in Uncharted 3.jpg|Cole overlooking a city in the Uncharted universe Cole and Troopers.jpg|Cole with one of Starkiller's squads of Stormtroopers Lego cole by sidestrike-d38or7u.jpg|Cole as a Lego Sony Smash Bros Character Select.jpg|Cole, Evil Cole, and Kessler appear in the original character selection of ''PlayStation Smash Bros Soul Calibur Retribution PS3.png|Cole, featured on the PS3 cover of Soul Calibur: Retribution. He also appears in the PSVita version Cole Soul Calibur.jpg|Cole in Soul Calibur Retribution (And Soul Calibur V) Cole Fighting Pose.jpg|Cole without the Amp in Soul Calibur Retribution (and Soul Calibur V) Spirit Cole Render 2.jpg|Spirit Cole Spirit Cole Render 1.jpg|Spirit Cole with Soul Calibur's new form Chaos Cole Render 1.jpg|Chaos Cole Chaos Cole Render 2.jpg|Chaos Cole with Soul Edge's cleaver form Category:Heroes Category:Heroes in Brawl Legends Category:Characters in Playstation Smash Bros Category:Video Game Characters